


I'm not jealous

by Kaicci



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Love them, M/M, These are my fav dorks, Why do I keep writing in english?, i wrote this in 20 minutes, oh well
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaicci/pseuds/Kaicci
Summary: -Soonyoung. ¿Estás celoso?El nombrado se congeló. Entonces frunció el ceño.- No.Seokmin se rió.- Mentiroso.





	I'm not jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia podría interpretarse como un jicheol.  
> Basado en otro "prompt": I'm not jealous.
> 
> He visualizado a Soonyoung un poco más bajo.

Soonyoung observaba con el ceño fruncido a un Seokmin y un Seungkean reír mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras. Seungkwan imitaba a sus amigos y Seokmin le contaba chistes con aquella sonrisa de ojos, los dos riéndose por culpa del otro. Soonyoung hizo un puchero, esperando a que el idiota al otro lado de la sala lo mirara. Pero no lo hizo. Cosa que provocó que se enfureciera más. Solo se ganó miradas entretenidas por parte de otros alumnos en la cafetería. 

Llevaban varias semanas así, con Seokmin pasando demasiado tiempo con Seungkwan y Soonyoung enfadándose con él. Al principio no pasaba nada, los tres solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero como aquellos dos iban a la misma clase compartían más tiempo y pronto se volvieron muy cercanos. Demasiado cercanos, si preguntabas a Soonyoung. No estaba celoso. Para nada. Sólo lo echaba un poco de menos. 

Conforme se levantaba para dejar a aquellos dos solos y calmarse, Seokmin se despidió rápidamente de Seungkwan y fue hacia él.  
\- Hey.- lo cogió del hombro.- ¿Pensabas irte solo?  
Soonyoung se giró y se relajó ante la mirada burlona del menor.  
\- Nah, sólo que iba a esperarte fuera. Te veía entretenido.  
Seokmin sonrió y Oh por Dios, Soonyoung podría haberse derretido por la calidez y ternura de sus ojos y sonrisa.  
\- Vamos entonces.- se agachó y le plantó un rápido beso para después cogerlo de la mano alegremente y comentarle su día.  
Soonyoung sonrió como idiota e ignoró sus emociones anteriores, ahora sustituidas por alegría y cariño.  
Sólo con una mirada de Seokmin todos sus miedos se iban. Sólo con una sonrisa suya todos los problemas desaparecían y quedaban ellos dos.

 

●●●●●●●●●●●

 

Ahora estaban de nuevo en la cafetería. Habían llegado y se habían sentado en una de las mesas y Soonyoung estaba contento porque estaban solos después de mucho tiempo. Pero sólo 3. Malditos. Minutos. Más tarde, apareció el demonio. El horror. SATÁN en sí. La diva se acercó con paso suelto y sonrió a los dos chicos.  
\- Aló mon amies.- dijo mientras se sentaba.  
\- Ni siquiera sé si eso está bien dicho.- comentó Soonyoung fingiendo sonreír.  
\- Mmm.- Seungkwan se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativo. - Estoy un 150% seguro de que lo he dicho bien.  
\- Lo que digas.- resopló el rubio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el más pequeño de todos, que decidió simplemente ignorarlo.  
Como siempre, los otros dos procedieron a hablar e ignorar a su otro amigo, que los observaba como si nada y sonreía y comentaba alguna cosa de vez en cuando para disimular.  
En primer lugar: Seokmin era un idiota  
En segundo lugar: Seungkwan era una estúpida diva toca pelotas.  
En tercer lugar : él no estaba celoso.  
Cuando por fin cogieron la comida Soonyoung se puso a masticar entre dientes la suya mientras los otros dos conversaban sin prestar atención a las hamburguesas frente a ellos.  
Si en ese momento acercabas la oreja a la cabeza de s podrías escuchar algo como: "Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin. Maldito Seokmin."  
\- Y Mingyu el muy idiota saltó a la fuente.- los más jóvenes de los tres comenzaron a reír como idiotas.- De verdad, ese chico haría cualquier cosa por Wonwoo.  
\- Ya ves. Se deben querer mucho.  
" Se deben querer mucho" pensó Soonyoung "imitando" con la cara a Seokmin mientras bebía de su zumo. Seungkwan miró su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos.  
\- Ay madre. Se me hace tarde. Lo siento.- se levantó y agarró su mochila con nerviosismo. - ¡Adiós chicos!  
\- ¡Adieu mon amie!.- exclamó Seokmin provocando que Seungkwan soltara una carcajada.  
Soonyoung lo observó hasta que se giró y apartó la vista. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.  
\- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Seokmin viendo que el otro ya había acabado su bebida.  
\- Claro.- le sonrió.  
Y se levantaron de la mesa. Dejando dos platos de comida intactos.  
Mientras caminaban Soonyoung adoptó una expresión molesta sin darse cuenta y Seokmin dejó de sonreír y lo miró preocupado. Soonyoung se percató y miró al otro.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿ Qué te ocurre?- Soonyoung frunció el ceño confundido.  
\- Nada.  
\- No me mientas. Tienes cara de molesto. Dímelo.  
Soonyoung se dio cuenta de que lo que él decía era cierto. Bueno, estaba muy molesto. Su NOVIO lo había ignorado completamente. Y no era la primera vez, llevaba pasando prácticamente meses.  
No sería un mal momento para decirlo.  
\- No es nada importante.  
\- Sí que es importante si te molesta.  
\- No es tan importante como las anécdotas estúpidas de Seungkwan.  
Seokmin ladeó la cabeza confuso.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Sus chistes ni siquiera tienen gracia.- continuó ignorando al otro.- ¿Cuál es el perfume de Superman? Ese chiste es más viejo que yo. Debería probar más .  
El mayor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con Seokmin detrás, mirándolo con curiosidad.  
\- Se ha vuelto menos gracioso. Desde hace un tiempo ya no lo es...  
De pronto algo hizo click en la cabeza de Seokmin y sonrió divertido. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó sonriendo al otro, esperando que continuara.  
\- Osea, hasta los chistes de Wonwoo me hacen reír más, y mira que eso es triste. Y no para de robarme comida. ¿Qué se cree? Luego dice que quiere hacer dieta. Menuda diva comilona.  
Seokmin se rió internamente y se plantó todavía de brazos cruzados y sonriendo frente a su novio, que se detuvo y lo miró aún más molesto. Seokmin se acercó al rostro del más bajo y sonrió de lado.  
\- Soonyoung. ¿Estás celoso?  
El nombrado se congeló. Entonces frunció el ceño.  
\- No.  
Seokmin se rió.  
\- Mentiroso.  
\- No es mentira, digo al verdad.- comenzó a caminar digno.  
Seokmin le siguió disfrutando la situación.  
\- Soonyoung~.- lo cogió y lo encarceló con sus brazos.  
El otro lo miró desde abajo con la vista en otro lado.  
\- No estoy celoso.  
\- Jejejeje.  
\- ¿De qué te ríes?  
\- Que lindo es mi Soonyoung celosilloooo.  
\- Te he dicho que no estoy celoso. - comenzó a empujar al castaño que apretaba más fuerte.  
\- Sí lo estás ~~  
\- ¡Que me sueltes!  
\- No lo haré hasta que no admitas que estás celoso.- Soonyoung se alegró de que estuviesen en un sitio solitario, porque así no habría testigos si le partía la cara al otro en ese mismo instante.  
Soonyoung forcejeaba pero Seokmin era más fuerte y no le permitía escaparse. "¡Maldito caballo idiota!"  
Al final se dio por vencido y dejó de oponerse. Miró al menor que lo observaba con una mezcla de diversión y cariño. Resopló frustrado y vencido y escondió el rostro en el pecho ajeno.  
-Estoy celoso. - murmuró.  
\- JÁ. Lo sabía. - Soonyoung le dio un puñetazo.- Vale vale. Lo siento por hacerte sentir así. Realmente no me había dado cuenta.  
Soonyoung murmuró algo y Seokmin sonrió.  
\- Pero no tienes por qué sentirte celoso. Seungkwan está con Hansol.  
Soonyoung abrió mucho los ojos y miró arriba.  
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio?  
Seokmin asintió.  
\- ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? Normalmente me entero de estas cosas.  
\- Me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie. Hoy mismo iban en su primera cita.  
\- Wow.- apoyó la barbilla en el pecho del más alto.- Osea, no me sorprende, se veía venir. Pero. Wow.  
\- Sep.- miró preocupado al otro y suspiró. - Espero que les vaya bien.  
Soonyoung sonrió ampliamente. Le gustaba ver a Seokmin preocupado por los demás. Sus anteriores sentimientos fueron reemplazados por contento y alivio. Soltó una risita.  
\- Seguro que sí. - el rubio asintió para afirmar todavía más surespuesta.  
Seokmin sonrió. El común alegre y sonrisitas s  
Soonyoung había vuelto.  
\- Oye.- el castaño acarició el pelo del mayor.- Olvidemos esto, ¿vale?  
\- Mhm.- asintió aceptando la caricia.  
Seokmin sonrió y se acercó al otro para unir sus labios en un beso dulce y lento. Cuando se separaron sonrieron como idiotas. Se cogieron la mano y volvieron a casa juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que me haya oasado un poco por lo que viene a ser el papo las personalidades de estos dos (no ha sido intencionadamente) así que lo siento si ni parecen ellos.
> 
> Por cierto; a Hansol y a Seungkwan les va perfectamente ;)
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
